


Vacation All I Ever Wanted

by pokemonfreak387



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asriel likes pulling pranks, Autistic Frisk, Backstory, Chara is a memer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: After working for so long, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel all decide to taking a well deserved vacation. However, when Asriel suggests a certain vacation spot, not only do they get a wonderful time together, but they discover something that makes them realize how much more connected the three of them are than they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot that was requested by my friend Az, but I decided to split it into three chapters. I should return to working on my big project for my post-pacifist universe after this.
> 
> This is also set in a similar universe as **[But Nobody Came](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8046241)** , except Toriel and Asgore don't disown their children and they don't live in New York.
> 
> Also there is a **brief mention of someone vomiting** just fyi.

“No, we are not going to a water park for our vacation.” Chara objected sternly. “Besides, that's like a one-day thing.”

_Well what idea do you have then?_ Frisk shot back at them.

“Simple: Disneyland.”

_Too expensive._

“Frisk, you are the human-monster ambassador, backed by the Royal Monster Family, married to the Prince and Princette of said family, and doubly backed by Mettaton Entertainment ™. Money is not an issue.”

_Actually, since I manage our expenses, it actually is right now. We’re almost through this month’s budget due to us deciding to throw a surprise party for mom and dad’s anniversary. I am not going to request money from our parents nor Mettaton just so we can go on some fantasy vacation._ Frisk pulled up their checkbook app on their phone. _The money I have allocated for this vacation would only get us like two days there._

“If I had known that, I wouldn’t have suggested the party.” Chara mumbled.

_Chara…_ Frisk looked at them disapprovingly.

“I’m joking, jeez.”

Frisk and Chara continued to bicker over where they were going to go for vacation. They had been in a relationship alongside Asriel for a little over three years, majority of those years they spent on a giant political case involving the mistreatment of monsters in the Middle East that they had only recently concluded, thankfully in their favor. Now, tired from the bullshit that was politics, the three of them were hoping to go on a well-deserved vacation away from their city. All they had to do left was agree to where to go that wouldn’t cost them a lot of money or work.

As the argument started to heat up, Asriel walked through the door with groceries bags in his arms and floating behind him. He glanced over at the two humans as he placed all the bags on the counter, smiling as he heard exactly what the two were fighting about. Once he made sure none of the bags were going to tip over, Asriel decide to play a little joke on his two spouses since none of them seemed to have noticed his presence yet. In a couple snaps of his fingers and a lot of concentration, Frisk and Chara were instantly teleported above Asriel, where they made indistinguishable noises as they plummeted into Asriel’s arms. Wide-eyed and suddenly out of breath, they both turned to the boss monster who was smiling with glee at them. Chara’s face then turned sour as they processed what just happened.

“For fuck’s sake Asriel, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” They whined. Frisk however began giggling quietly which was soon echoed by Asriel while Chara continued to look at the both of them, offended. “Sometimes I swear to gods you two just love to annoy me.”

Asriel placed the both of them down and returned to the bags, taking out the various groceries, including several snacks they had planned to take on their trip. “So, have you two made a decision yet?”

“Nope, not a single one.” Chara responded, Frisk shaking their head alongside. Frisk walked up to Asriel and tapped on his shoulder, his attention dropping to their hands instinctively. _You have any ideas?_ They asked him.

Asriel paused to think. The first thing that came to him was the Underground, but they honestly have gone down there several times during their work so that was a definite no. Next came New York City, but once again they’ve gone there so many times already and he had no doubt all three of them wanted something new. A memory then resurfaced in his mind, and his face lit up with revelation.

“Hey, I know this island in the middle of the Pacific.” He suggested. “It’s completely void of human or monster population, so it’d be a great place to relax with just the three of us.”

Chara perked up at the idea and Frisk smiled. A remote island vacation didn’t sound too bad to them, especially if they were practically guaranteed not to be bothered by anyone else. “Damn Az, where’d you find that?” Chara asked playfully.

Asriel gave them an annoyed look for the meme. “I found it when I finally learned teleporting. Sans suggested I try jumping to random coordinates and see what I find.” A small giggle escaped his mouth. “Funny thing, I nearly fell into Mauna Loa while jumping around. Thankfully, I have the reaction time of cat!”

“Then catch this!” Frisk called out, tossing a loaf of bread towards Asriel, who instead got smacked on the snoot with it, the loaf falling to the ground with a thud. It was Chara’s turn to laugh at their husband. Once Asriel got his bearing again, a noticeable blush formed on the bridge of his maw, making Chara laugh even harder.

Once they had calmed down, Frisk demanded the attention of both of them. _Guess we’re heading to the tropics for vacation. Reminds me of something Muffet said she’d do with her spiders._

“Alright then we’re in agreement.” Asriel concluded. “How soon do y’all want to leave? I can just teleport us over there.”

“Day after tomorrow I think would be good. Gives us time to give everyone heads up to where we’ll be going.” Chara offered.

_Sounds good._ Frisk agreed.

\---

Short distances usually didn’t affect any of the three adults when it came to teleportation. The worse thing they often would get was a shock from the sudden, single frame of change in their bearings. Long distances were much worse however. For the humans, there was the risk of getting side effects of nausea, dizziness, suddenly freezing, and even cuts in their skin if the distance was far enough. For Asriel, he had the risk of all that plus the guarantee of getting super tired for using up so much energy. Thankfully, as the three of them landed on the sand of the island’s beach, he seemed like he still had some fight in him, and nobody seemed to be harmed. This was a good sign hopefully.

This was cut short as Frisk suddenly vomited their breakfast into the ocean. So much for coming here unharmed.

A couple coughs later, Frisk turned back around to their partners, both of whom were looking at them worried. Frisk tried to give their best smile, but the continued nausea made it difficult. _I’ll be fine, don’t worry._ They told them. Frisk then grabbed the bag they had dropped along the way, and the three made their walk to the green part of the island.

“So… We going to find some five-star hotel resort here or something?” Chara asked, noticing the lack of shelter on the island.

“Maybe not quite five stars, but watch this!” Asriel responded, handing his bag to Chara before they could even protest. Asriel then ran about ten feet in front of the two humans. He rubbed his hands together briefly, taking a deep breath as he brought them to his sides and began concentrating. Shortly after, Frisk and Chara could feel a magical energy that they hadn’t felt in years, and Chara could feel the hairs on the back of their neck rise up. With a blast of white light followed by an after image of a rainbow, where Asriel was now stood another boss monster, but instead of snow white fur, they were also covered in various symmetrical lines of black along their neck and arms. Both of them knew this persona of Asriel’s that had originally been used when he wanted to take away Frisk’s life, but this time around his intentions seemed less malicious.

“Now my subjects.” Hyperdeath Asriel called back in a lower, more gravelly voice than usual. “Watch your god, and feast your eyes on… this!”

Rainbow star shapes began to jump into the afternoon air, shadowing the sun but still glowing off their own light. Then one at a time, they all fell down onto a spot another ten feet away from Asriel, crashing in a spectacular ray of light. The humans were in awe at the display of magic, but as soon as it appeared, they lights disappeared and were replaced by what instead looked like a small, log cabin, a window next to the door, and a chimney on its side. They made their way towards Asriel, excited to know just how the hell Asriel learned such a trick and how he learned to turn back into Hyperdeath, but right as they arrived, Asriel collapsed onto his knees. Panicked, Frisk and Chara slung his arms over one of each of their shoulders. He was still breathing, but his eyes were half-closed, and his breathing was deep panting.

“Good lord Az, just what the hell have you been doing during your training?” Chara asked in astonishment.

“Im… Impressed?” He breathed out.

“No actually, I’m disappointed you didn’t make a Temmie instead.”

“Oh… Shut… Up…”

Frisk used their free hand to open the door to the cabin. Immediately, they were greeted with the smell of pine and fruit, a weird combination that Frisk assumed came from Asriel’s magic. The cabin looked as good on the inside as it did the outside. There seemed to be a working kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a little dining area along with a very comfortable looking couch. The humans both wondered if Asriel had made this stuff with his magic, or he had teleported it from somewhere. Either way, it was no doubt that he had become much more powerful than he was back when they were kids, and both Frisk and Chara were proud of him.

Asriel was laid on the couch, giving a sigh of relief as he relaxed into the plush cushions. Almost immediately, he fell asleep and began quietly snoring. Chara quickly pulled out their phone and took a picture of him, happy to obtain some more material to embarrass the boss monster with. Chara then immediately sent the photo to Frisk’s and Asriel’s phone, and together Chara and Frisk laughed at their husband as he snoozed. Deciding the be as productive as Asriel was, the two of them unpacked their belongings and got the placed organized before Asriel woke up.

\---

It wasn’t for another few hours did Asriel finally wake up from his power nap. When he did, it was already sundown, and Frisk and Chara were outside, collecting spare pieces of driftwood and various rocks. Asriel rubbed the remaining sleep out from his eyes, yawning loudly as he got up and stretched. He noticed a cup of water on the table, along with a note saying ‘Have a good nap Azzy ;)?’ He smiled, drinking the entire cup, and made his way outside where his spouses were.

The temperature outside was pleasantly warm, and the sand between Asriel’s toe-pads felt nice. He was always astonished with dry sand, as the sand in Waterfall was always wet and practically like clay. He was very shocked when he was brought to a beach on the surface for the first time to find the sand to be dry and hard to stick together. It wasn’t necessarily a change he liked, but one that was definitely interesting to him, seeing just how different a substance acted depending on the amount of water in it.

Another reason he didn’t really like dry sand was when it was kicked into the air and ended up into his eyes, nose, and mouth, as it did when Chara kicked some into him as a welcome, causing him to shield his face and give a few coughs. Shaking the sand away, Asriel glared at his assaulter, who gave him a content smirk before walking up to him and giving an apologetic kiss on his snoot. “Evening, Mr. Hyperdeath.” They teased. “You’re just in time.”

“Do I have to use my magic again?” Asriel mock-whined, trying to keep down his smile but failing spectacularly. The two made their way to the pit where Frisk sat on one of the chairs, excited for the show that was about to start. Even though he just woke up, Asriel did a little performance of jumps and spins and flying fire as he lit the pile of wood on fire, earning him an applause from the humans. With the fire a steady flame, Frisk opened the bag they had with them and brought out graham crackers, marshmallows, and two different kinds of chocolate, milk and dark, the dark being for Chara and the milk being for them and Asriel. Frisk also brought along with them some bacon, though why was completely lost to Asriel and Chara.

Things got peacefully quiet while the marshmallows warmed up, but soon Chara broke the silence with another devious idea. “Hey, you guys want to tell some ghost stories?”

_I think I’ve heard your rendition of your death enough times,_ Frisk replied with a smirk, causing Chara to scowl.

“You just want to protect little Azzy over there, don’t you?”

Asriel became very flustered after that, blushing in the firelight and trying to defend himself, resulting in just a huge jumble of words that caused both the humans to laugh. After about a minute, Asriel finally shut up with a frown as Chara began. They were telling a story about how a young monster was left behind by their friends in the middle of a large city, and how they were desperate to find them, looking all around until they found this one antique shop with its curtains closed but its door unlocked. Curious and dumb, the monster went in in hopes to find their friends.

As Chara continued to talk, physical theatrics included, Frisk glanced over at Asriel, expecting him to be cowering or at the very least shaking. Instead, a somewhat predatory grin was plastered on his face, and he gave Frisk a little wink as he brought up his hand. Chara was too into their story to notice, but Frisk had a feeling they knew what was coming up next.

“They saw a wardrobe shaking on the other end of the hall.” Chara told. “They went towards it and were about to open it when suddenly-”

**_BANG!_ **

A loud crack of thunder echoed around the island, and Chara jumped so high, their chair fell backwards, shaking at the sudden jump scare. Asriel and Frisk both tried to keep their giggles in, but they failed as their mouths exploded with full on laughter. Once Chara realized that it wasn’t an actual storm coming, but instead a trick of Asriel’s, they looked at the boss monster with irritation. They wanted payback, and they knew exactly how to.

While he was busy laughing so hard he was crying, Asriel didn’t noticed Chara charge into him and smother his face with the half-eaten s’more they had in their hand, the both of them falling backward onto the sand. In spite of this, Asriel continued to laugh as his snow white fur began turning brown and sticky with melted chocolate and marshmallow. In retaliation, Asriel brought his own s’more to Chara’s face, trying to push them off of him, but the laughing kept some of his strength from showing.

The two continued sparring on the sand until an unexpected, hearty noise roared around them. They froze and turned around, spotting Frisk who was hooting with laughter, being louder than they normally were. Chara and Asriel looked at each other surprised. It was rare for them to hear Frisk talk this loud, let alone giggle. When Frisk noticed they were being looked at with confusion, they took a breath before responding. “You two are acting like true siblings. It’s so cute!”

That was an interesting answer, but it gave both Asriel and Chara an idea. Frisk was also their sibling, albeit adopted, so they should be a part of the fun too. Taking whatever wasn’t already on a face, the two of them made a beeline for Frisk, their palms covered in melted sweets hitting Frisk’s face and neck, causing them to be a similar state of mess. In the end, all three of them were sticky with their snacks, laughing up a storm that they had no doubt some boat could hear them.

It was about 10 minutes before the three of them finally calmed down, the fire just small embers in the night, the air now cold enough to elicit a shiver from Chara. “I-I think it’s time we head to sleep.” They told more than suggested.

_I agree, it is getting a little cold and we’re an absolute mess._ Frisk confirmed.

“You two can go on ahead,” Asriel offered. “I need to go take a shower and wash this out.”

_Aw, but what fun would it be taking it alone?_

“Besides, you aren’t the only one who’s dirty.”

“In body or in mind?” Asriel teased, causing Chara to blush again. Asriel took the initiative of grabbing the hands of both his partners, interlocking fingers and making their way back inside the cabin. He looked back at the fire pit, the embers still glowing dimly, and the chairs all knocked around. He’d come back for them later, but for now he looked forward to spending the next few days of relaxation with Frisk and Chara.


End file.
